


【ggAD】皆大欢喜（年龄操作，现代AU短篇）

by majiabumie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiabumie/pseuds/majiabumie
Summary: 现代AU，警局卧底黑二代  X 英伦潜伏特工教授 。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作，青年ggX中年AD。  
> 无逻辑沙雕故事，请勿较真。

chapter.1

“家族交给你这项任务，不是因为它荣耀或者富利，而是因为它如此重要——重要却艰难。所以我们相信，在家族的年轻一代中，只有最优秀的你，才能担此大任。”

 

当年的盖勒特听着叔父这一番夸夸其谈的鼓励时，心中的白眼直翻上天——一切只是因为他父亲死得早，叔父想让自己一脉在家族中彻底边缘化的借口。

 

“从警队开始闯荡吧，盖勒特，当你身居高位，在美利坚联邦政界混得风生水起时，不要忘记家族曾经对你的信任和苦心！”

 

比较乐观的想法是，他从小生于家族长于家族，对于犯罪世界的一切了若指掌，如果走出这一切，接触外面合法社会的规则，也不失为一份经历。

 

但现在他已经烦透这些规则了。尤其是上司第十次对他强调，警队中的升迁更倾向于提拔有稳定家庭的人，花花公子在政治上永远不会有前途。

 

“队长，我不想当花花公子，但热心市民对我们警队的服务特别满意，时常导致一些关怀过甚的情况发生——”

 

“——你他妈就不能找个正经人结婚？！！”，领导拍案而起，暴躁地咆哮：“要不是看在破案率的份上，我早让你去守档案室了！！！”

 

“正经——人——也就是说，不限于男人女人？”盖勒特问，他的心理素质不错。

 

领导把他轰出了办公室。后来有同事告诉他，如果结婚对象是个男人，在政治上属于加分项，生活上却属于加压项——因为同志夫夫的家庭冲突总比其他家庭更剧烈，家庭暴力的血腥程度和频发概率也叹为观止。

 

盖勒特预测这位同事今后会被投诉歧视少数群体而砸了饭碗。事实上，他的心中有了人选。是在查一桩校园失窃案的时候遇见的。

 

霍格沃兹大学因为丢失了一批重要的科研资料而报了警。盖勒特达到现场后，看守资料的校工说：“事发的前一阵，邓布利多教授从我面前走过，你知道的，他的眼睛会催眠，之后我就什么都不知道了，资料应该那时候失窃的。”

 

相信科学的盖勒特喝了一杯咖啡去见那位教授，发现教授并没有想象中的异能，只是比学校里的其他学究更性感迷人了些，比夜店里的热辣男郎更幽默知性了些。

 

教授来自英国，看上去是一位传统绅士，他给盖勒特泡了一壶茶，表示会积极地配合调查。盖勒特提了一些问题，比如对方的婚姻状况、家庭背景、星座血型、业余爱好和饮食习惯等等，然后满意地打道回府。

 

第二天，失窃的科研资料因为涉及国家敏感，案子移交给了中情局，盖勒特仍然敬业地前往教授办公室进行复查。

 

教授不仅泡了茶，还给了他一块蜂蜜柠檬蛋糕。

 

他盯着教授丝质西装下难以掩盖的迷人臀线，琢磨着自己的算盘，联系起教授的专业——政治学，问他是否愿意参与一项社会实践。

 

“帮助一个德裔年轻警官进入洛城的政治环境，给他些建议，看看他能爬到什么位置。”

 

“严格来说这不属于我的研究范畴，但我会乐于帮助某位英俊优秀的警官，无论他是否参与政治活动。”

 

这话通过教授的磁性嗓音说出来，还附赠了一个性感的眨眼，盖勒特竟然有些脸红：“那么，我们从就餐活动开始？”

 

一切似乎自然而然。他为教授打开车门时，对方很享受这种体贴：“我以为会是一辆警车。” “是吗，你更喜欢哪种车？” “基于之前的委托，我会提出意见——这辆私车对于基层警官来说，不太合适。”

 

他于是解释，父母早亡后，为自己留下了一笔基金，打理基金的经理人建议他买了这辆古董保时捷，因为具有升值的空间——这都是真的，尽管叔父放逐了他，却从未盘剥过父亲留给他的资产。

 

教授挺喜欢开玩笑：“看来，我认识了一个被警局收编的蝙蝠侠？”

 

“我可不愿意当蝙蝠侠那样的孤家寡人”，他说，“我还指望着成家立室，升职加薪呢。”

 

“那你可能更需要一个拥有政治资源的伴侣——” “——或者是政治智慧”，盖勒特侧过头去，看了他一眼，教授就沉默不语，左顾右盼地浏览窗外掠过的风景。

 

尽管餐厅距离学校好几公里，还是遇到了教授的学生，忒休斯和莉塔，一对正在交往的年轻情侣，过来向邓布利多打了招呼，然后将目光好奇地投向盖勒特。盖勒特想了想，以警官的身份介绍了自己，而不是教授的约会对象。教授感激地看了他一眼。

 

“抱歉，我不愿意向学院的人过多坦露自己的私生活”，小情侣走后，邓布利多补了一句。

 

“哦？那我很有幸成为私生活的一部分。”

 

教授弯起眼睛笑了起来，他唇边有一道漂亮的笑弧，盖勒特不禁想象这样的老师在学校里会有多受欢迎。虽然略有隐忧，但现在这支英伦玫瑰就要越洋跨海地折在自己手里，他又有些得意。

 

接下来他们去看了一场戏，接近尾声的时候，他向情感丰富的教授递去纸巾，从舞台上散发出的微光中，对方用那双盈满泪水、蓝绿交织的眼睛望了他一眼。

 

见鬼，那个校工说的话是真的，他有些发懵。舞台上的内容在脑中一扫而空，他竭力保持住正经端坐，目不斜视，以防被对方发现自己神思游离。

 

所幸散场后邓布利多没跟他聊起戏里的内容。盖勒特送他到公寓楼下后，他说：“改天再请你上去喝东西吧，今天有些累了。”他们约好了下次见面的时间，又定下一起去打壁球。

 

临别时，他亲吻了对方的手背：“和你共渡的时间很美妙，教授”。

 

“阿不思，阿不思·邓布利多。”“晚安，阿不思。”“希望在今晚十二点前，有人通过电话在我耳边说这句话，或者再说些别的。”“会的，阿不思。”

 

他等到楼上灯光亮起，才缓缓发动引擎，同时根据一楼的房号规律，结合那盏灯在楼里所处的位置，推测出了邓布利多家的门牌号。

 

回到家后，他向叔父致去了一通电话，说了自己准备结婚的事。

 

 “恭喜你，盖勒特，你已经迈上了平步青云的第一步！天啦，我迫不及待地要看你坐进局长办公室的那一刻了！”

 

叔父喜气洋洋又絮絮叨叨地表达了自己的兴奋，随即话锋一转：“不过，有些情况我想现在告诉你，希望你有所准备。”

 

盖勒特有不好的预感。

 

“我被检查出了癌症，而你的堂弟年纪还太小……所以……如果我没撑下去，希望你能回来接管家族。”

 

盖勒特在那一刻，突然很想砸掉手机，但因为刚才答应邓布利多的那声晚安，管住了自己的手。

 

“希望您能健康痊愈”，他说，虽然听起来像是讽刺，但确是发自真心实意：“也希望我能好好地享受一阵甜蜜的家庭生活。”

 

“会的，盖勒特，一切会越来越好的”，然后电话那头的叔父开始剧烈地咳嗽，咳声越来越撕心裂肺，最后通话忽然中断了。

 

他听着电话那头传来的嘟嘟忙音，不知所措。


	2. CH.2

那通电话以后，盖勒特需要每晚抽两个小时来熟悉家族相关事务。财务报表上的数字令他头晕目眩，和老派人士的沟通更是障碍重重。

 

“不，叔叔，那套公用电话的联络的方式没用了，今后城里的电话亭会大量拆除。最新的趋势是找人定制通讯APP，支持多频道文字交流和视频电话，还带地图和GPS定位，俄罗斯黑帮已经用上了，效率很高。”

 

“让专业的会计师来审查账目吧，如果他有小动作，可以再请一个律师告他。”

 

“没有，我的脑子没有被警察局烧坏，只是认为应该换些新的玩法，并保证这些建议都是安全的。”

 

“赌场应该保持高端和权威，做成风月场所就完蛋了，妓院是夕阳产业——你知道现在的交友软件里有多少性交易吗，程序员已经抢走了皮条客的饭碗！”

 

之后他的时间又属于邓布利多。他们说起邓布利多新裁的西装，讨论起它的面料和颜色——羊毛，灰色，舒适又永不过时；说起盖勒特新结的案子——中年男人无故失踪，原来是抛弃家庭去东方当了和尚——笑过叹罢，他们亲吻着话筒互道晚安，仿佛触屏电话上的指纹和细菌都无法阻挡浪漫。

 

周末的时候，他们会出门约会。初次约会的翌日，盖勒特曾带着花束和礼物敲响对方的房们，却被拒之门外——邓布利多养了一只叫米勒娃的猫咪，害怕生人又极富个性，为了保护生人和猫咪，很久以后，盖勒特才小心翼翼地获准进入邓布利多的公寓，与它进行谨慎的接触。

 

猫咪并不害怕盖勒特，只是在他手上招呼了三条血痕以示欢迎。

 

“没错，你嫉妒也没有用，我们确实睡过了，可能还会结婚，一直睡很久。”

 

猫咪爬上他的腿，淡定地抬脚，在裤裆上尿了一泡。

 

为了避免悲剧重演，他们会在白天挽着手，出现在街头或者各色场馆中约会，偶尔也带着贵重的礼物，参加警局领导邀请的私人聚餐，然后回到盖勒特家，肆无忌惮地做爱。

 

只是每次出发约会前，他都得把家里收拾干净，藏起那些会暴露自己身份的东西。曾经百密一疏时，邓布利多从枕头下摸出过一把SR-2M微型冲锋枪。

 

“警局给你们配俄罗斯的武器？”邓布利多很是疑惑。

 

“你竟然知道它是俄罗斯造的”，盖勒特吻着他，从容地敷衍着，”你们政治学的精髓，是不是在于权力制衡的重点是——制得过就制，制不过就干掉对手？”

 

邓布利多一直过得很孤独，除了看书以外，他为自己培养些了烘焙烹饪、手工针织的爱好，盖勒特的厨房因此开始摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，不再冷清。他自己则成为了一个胃口旺盛的食物试吃专员，和样式各异的毛衣试穿模特。

 

“我最近胖了吗？”，某天清晨，阳光明媚，他起床穿衣服的时候问。

 

“可以把毛衣的尺寸改大些”，邓布利多从上到下打量着他，用一种赞赏的口吻答。

 

他开始去拳馆锻炼，耳边听着家族会议里一群老家伙的陈腔滥调，疯狂地向沙袋挥舞拳头，会获得快感。一种他无比厌倦、熟悉、却又根植在血脉里的桎梏，被狠狠击碎的快感。

 

喊打喊杀的时代彻底过去了。老人们在会议上放着刻毒的狠话，最终商讨着如何合作共赢。就像警局发言人在媒体前一番高风亮节的宣言之后，会对同僚们说他前一晚睡过那个女记者并描绘其中细节。

 

经过一次代价高昂的手术后，叔父的病情开始好转，说希望盖勒特以一场婚姻慰祝自己战胜病魔。盖勒特安排了一场雪山旅行，在皎洁得让人炫目的雪地里，邓布利多垂着那双蓝绿交织的眼睛，答应了他的求婚。

 

次年春天，他们置办了一套有花园的房子——花园角落专门为猫咪辟置了一个房间——随后举行了隆重的婚礼。领导和同事们纷纷到场祝贺，并暗示他将平步青云前途无量。叔父则托人送来一张代孕机构的名片。

 

“你叔叔是个传统而开明的老人”，邓布利多说，那张名片上印着一个婴儿的笑脸。

 

盖勒特明白，伴侣和孩子都是叔父能用来威胁自己的软肋。出于对今后风险控制的考虑，他只要了一个，并且是肉眼可见的格林德沃家的孩子。

 

邓布利多给那个金发碧眼的男孩取名叫奥古斯特。比起深具战斗精神，一直与猫咪纠缠互搏、斗智斗勇的父亲，奥古斯特是个天生的魔王——他半岁时被接回家的第一天，就从猫咪的尾巴上揪掉了一撮毛。

 

盖勒特认为这是一个好的开始，今后风险的概率可能会降低些。

 

奥古快满周岁的时候，叔父亲自登门探望，吃了一顿邓布利多准备的午餐后，他用拐杖敲着桌腿，表情严肃地说：“给小孩吃太多糖，会长不高。”

 

他们想解释孩子出生后还没吃过糖，奥古斯特却开始哭闹，邓布利多抱起他回房睡觉，叔父又说：“应该找个保姆，我有合适的人向你们介绍”，盖勒特笑笑，岔开了话题。

 

临睡前，邓布利多表示叔父对他们的关心可能有些过头。盖勒特却倍感轻松。他兴致勃勃地缠着对方来了一发，然后蜻蜓点水般地抚捏着爱人的腰臀：“人越接近绝望的时候，越会扼紧周围看似可替代的希望。他快死了，所以特别关心我们出世不久的儿子。”

 

盖勒特一语中的。几天以后，叔父通知他：“我住院了，你得赶紧从警局辞职，回来彻底接管这一切。”


	3. CH.3

多年来，盖勒特一直在审讯室里劝导犯人们“坦白从宽”，等自己践行起来，才能体会其中辛酸。为了博取法官——不，伴侣邓布利多最大程度的同情，他把场景选在了父母墓前，以一个伤感的故事作为呈堂证供。

 

原本幸福欢乐的三口之家，父母因为孩子前晚的着凉而忧心忡忡。但当天必须参加一个重要的聚会，无奈之下，他们将孩子与保姆留在家中。惨剧过后，父母双双殒命，那辆被烧焦的车里，属于孩子的幼儿座椅被烤成了一副挂着化纤残料的金属架。

 

邓布利多被卷入了悲伤的氛围中。“我已经记不清他们的样子了，况且他们遭遇的不是寻常车祸”，面对爱人含泪的双眼，他补充道： “是被人在汽车底盘放了炸药。

 

”什……什么？” “因为他们也这样对待过别人。”

 

气氛凝窒了一会儿，邓布利多的眼底尽是惊诧，又竭力保持着平静：“所以一切都过去了，你现在是个警察。”

 

他笑了笑，开始演说那通结案陈词。

 

“我梦想中是这样，阿不思，遇到你的时候，我希望一切能上正轨，有个不用再负担罪过的人生”，他深吸一口气：“可惜不是我选择了这个行业，而是被格林德沃家族‘派往’了这个行业。”

 

邓布利多脸上瞬间没了血色，回家后安静而茫然地坐在房里，等奥古斯特开始吵闹，他才如蒙大赦地上前冲奶粉、换尿布，盖勒特想去帮忙，被瞪了一眼，止步不前。

 

盖勒特很少见他生气，不知道他学生毕不了业时他会不会也这样。盖勒特尝试着走近，腆着脸说了一句“对不起，应该早些告诉你”，没起到任何效果。

 

但晚上邓布利多并未让他去睡沙发，也没有自己去睡。他们背抵着背，直到盖勒特手脚并用，执拗地把对方翻过来，一声不吭地爬上去，在黑暗和沉默中开始动作。邓布利多的挣扎很微弱，后来只是紧抓着他的肩胛，等次日醒来，他才发现上面布满了红色的指痕。

 

出门上班的时候，天气预报提到了阵雨，邓布利多为他递来一把伞，又叮嘱说：“注意安全，不仅仅是交通上的安全。”

 

他吻着爱人的脸颊，说：“我会让我们全家都很安全。”

 

不久之后他交出警徽，搬进家族掌权人的那栋大宅，为去世的叔父举行了体面的葬礼。邓布利多犹豫着要辞去教职，盖勒特表示不必，直到某天邓布利多在咖啡馆批改论文时，一位学生抱着书本从门外飞奔进来——他想到了一个观点，欣喜若狂，迫不及待要与老师交流。邻座一个啜着红茶的优雅美女，伸脚将他绊倒在地，突然从裙子里掏出一把手枪，抵住他额头。

 

女人名叫文达，是叔父派来辅佐盖勒特的助理，又被盖勒特派去保护邓布利多，她关注着各类突如其来的暗杀风险，有些敏感过了头。

 

“我竟然不知道你一直找人跟着我——” “——我担心你的安全。”

 

接管家族以后，盖勒特总是很疲累，现在他捧着投资计划书昏昏欲睡，连狡辩两句的力气也没有了，邓布利多没有再为难他。

 

“或许可以安排她明年入学，主修辅修全报满我的课，还可以学点东西。”

 

“天哪”，盖勒特把手里计划书一扔，夸张地喊：“她简直抢了我梦寐以求的工作！”

 

邓布利多亲亲他的额头：“等我把这个差点被爆头的小可爱的论文改完，就回来陪你。”

 

“小可爱？他没有名字吗？” “纽特，平时是个害羞腼腆的孩子。”

 

邓布利多辞职以后，偶尔在他从前的公寓里办办学术沙龙，算是为数不多的社交活动。盖勒特某次去接他回家，看着人走茶凉后的空落落的公寓，建议把猫送来这边生活。

 

“奥古斯特越来越大了，我不希望他整天沉溺于欺负一只无辜的动物。”

 

“不是动物，是一位淑女，叫米勒娃。”

 

“好，米勒娃，如果这位淑女不快点搬回她的故居来，我就在院子里养一窝猎狗。”

 

“盖勒特，家族的压力让你太紧张了”，邓布利多温和地凝视着他，“有什么需要分担的可以告诉我。”

 

盖勒特牵着他的手走下楼。“我只希望和你分享些更开心的”，他走在前面，没有回过头，留给邓布利多一个瘦削的背影。

 

结婚纪念日的时候，他们又一起去看戏，邓布利多依旧沉浸在阳春白雪的故事里，盖勒特却满心思盘算着要将所有业务洗白上岸——合法化，这对家族里的老一辈们来说是个惊天巨雷。

 

他们没有回家，去酒店安排了些浪漫的节目，最后盖勒特拖着对方泡在按摩浴缸里，玩了场水乳交融的游戏。软香温玉的旖旎和热水带来的惬意让他放下了一些强行背负的东西。

 

“你愿意带着奥古斯特回咱们以前的房子住一阵吗？文达和阿伯内西会保护你们。”

 

这次轮到邓布利多紧张了：“为什么？”

 

“要开战了”，他说，“我得赢这一把，让将来永远不必再开战。”

 

“你有些扫兴”，邓布利多用鼻子里的声音哼着回答，“下次别在这种时候说这些。”

 

他们搬家的那天，盖勒特望着当初那个举行婚礼的院子，它曾容纳过洛城的警界高层和黑帮成员一起享受过一次盛筵。

 

或许那一天还会重临，假如自己侥幸获胜的话。

 

然而他没有想到的是，盖勒特和老家伙们关于家族生意合法化的争议从言辞上升到武力冲突后，邓布利多就带着奥古斯特失踪了。

 

连猫都被他一并带走了。只有盖勒特这个丈夫被留在如火如荼的黑帮内战中。

 

这是否意味着自己在他心里还不如一只猫——盖勒特来不及细想，中情局的人突然找上了他。


	4. CH4

“听到他在厨房求助，我们冲进去，门后突然伸出一只平底锅，击晕了阿伯内西。然后邓布利多教授从门后走出来，一手拿着平底锅，一手持枪，胁迫我就范——他的握枪姿势很标准，像是射击馆的教练。”

 

根据文达的描述，盖勒特很难将那个画面代入邓布利多的脸孔——然后他将文达和阿伯内西捆绑起来，剪掉屋内的电话线，把他们的手机冲进马桶，抱着奥古斯特，开走文达的车逃之夭夭——车库里剩下的那辆阿伯内西的车则被一瓶强酸除草剂毁掉了发动机。

 

“您的丈夫，是英国军情六处派来的情报间谍”，中情局探员一手夹着盖勒特为他提供的雪茄，另一手将档案袋里的照片倾倒在桌上，“之前学校的科研资料被盗，恐怕也是他的功劳。”

 

每张俱是确凿的铁证，拍摄于邓布利多举办学术沙龙的那间婚前公寓。

 

床底的暗格里藏着已经被销毁的通信设备，房内各处遍布针孔摄像头，厨房的墙壁夹层里有一些被遗弃的证件，最讽刺的是，米勒娃的猫砂盆下居然是武器库，里面有一批被遗弃的俄式枪械。

 

只有上帝才明白盖勒特此刻对人生的质疑和轰然崩塌的内心世界。他撩着眼皮，扫过那些触目惊心的照片，生怕自己会控制不住情绪，随后用手撑着额头和下巴，点点头，示意探员不用再继续说明。

 

“我儿子还在他手上“，理智告诉盖勒特必须保持冷静，恰当地防卫好自己，“我是个受害者，而这都是因为你们现在才查清楚这件事。”

 

“我们会抓到他”，中情局探员袒明了来意，“之后可能依法处置他，也可能将他和您的孩子交还给您——假如您乐意帮我们一些小忙的话。”

 

中情局并不是警局或者联掉局，他们不针对国内黑帮，只是希望盖勒特让几个拉斯维加斯的赌场为中情局提供一些外籍客户的情报，成为一个固定的涉外信息源。当然，之后也会为这些赌场提供政治和法律上的庇护，正好迎合了盖勒特的“合法化”诉求。同时也将进一步打破老辈们“坚持不与官方合作”的规矩。

 

“能帮助维护联邦安全是我的荣幸，希望可以尽快找到我的儿子“，他站起来，欠下身，大义凛然地与探员握了握手：”还有那个英国特工。”

 

家族内战又持续了一阵，盖勒特快要精疲力竭的时候，老家伙们举了白旗说要讲和，他拿出合同，与他们谈好条件，一切都将尘埃落定——如果不是奥古斯特和邓布利多突然被送回的话。

 

那本来是美好的一天。中情局却通知他即将把人送到府上，他慌乱地挂断了电话，然后想了想，让文达去与探员交接，再把奥古斯特和邓布利多直接领到自己书房。门声敲响的时候，他尽量摆出一个看上去淡定的姿势：“请进”。

 

恍若隔世地，他又见到了那双蓝绿交织的眼睛。奥古斯特竟然学会了走路，穿着一双运动鞋，抓着邓布利多的裤脚，一摇一摆地走到他面前。他亲亲孩子的额头，让新雇的家庭教师奎尼带走了奥古斯特，只留下邓布利多。

 

“该怎么称呼您，特工先生？”

 

“阿不思”，邓布利多看上去从容淡定，几乎和初见时一样优雅温和地笑着：“这是我的本名。”

 

盖勒特心烦意乱，叫文达把他带走，软禁在客房。

 

晚饭时间，奥古斯特坐在他身边，用小勺子喂自己，苹果泥被溅得到处都是。他搁下刀叉，挑起眉毛问：“你不会好好吃饭吗？” 

 

“papa！”奥古斯特冲他欢快地叫嚷，舀起一勺果泥要喂他。他有些意外地凑过脸去，小勺却倏然落在地上。“pa！”，奥古斯特一脸坏笑，模仿着勺子落地的声音，兴奋极了。

 

盖勒特沉下脸来，餐厅里的气氛开始凝窒，奎尼匆匆跑来要抱走奥古斯特，被盖勒特制止了。

 

“你想要阿不思，对吗？”他问奥古斯特。奥古斯特得逞地眨眨眼，笑了。

 

盖勒特目光狠戾，沉下音量，一字一句地说：“再-跟-我-耍-花-招，你-就-永-远-别-想-见-到-他”，然后板过脸，拿起刀叉恢复自己的进食。奥古斯特安静了一阵，努力地学着父亲的样子继续吃饭，直到盖勒特满意地瞥了他一眼，他就突然甩飞勺子，扯开嗓门大声哭嚎。

 

盖勒特彻底黑下了脸，皱着眉让奎尼抱走孩子，又问文达：“教授吃饭了吗”，文达愣了愣：“已经送上去了。”“有甜点吗？” “没有，我让他们补上——” “——不用了”，盖勒特冷冰冰地否决，然后从奥古斯特一直没有止歇的撕心裂肺的哭声中站起来，扔下餐巾，转身上楼。

 

有人停在门外的时候，邓布利多就知道是盖勒特，他能听见楼下奥古斯特的哭嚎和盖勒特逐渐逼近的脚步。

 

“为什么这么对我？！” 房门被猛地拧开，盖勒特劈头盖脸地冲进来，怒声质问：“好像为了这个家我还不够努力似的？！”

 

他胸口还在剧烈起伏，眼底泛着红，牙齿也被咬得咯咯作响，邓布利多站在原地，震惊又安静地望着他。

 

“……我确实爱你，盖勒特”，过了好一会儿，邓布利多才仰起头，冲着高他一截、气势汹汹的青年说，“这是我唯一能交代的。我也没有透露过你的信息给那边。他们不需要这个。”

 

盖勒特消化着邓布利多的话，稍微平缓了一阵，然后又猝不及防地，忽然抓起桌边的茶壶，飞快地向前掷去——邓布利多闭上眼睛，没有闪避，茶壶在他身侧的几米外的床柱上应声而碎。

 

“哗啦”，澄红的茶水迸溅而出，浸湿了地毯。

 

“去你妈的，英国佬”，盖勒特恶狠狠地骂了句，摔门而出。


End file.
